


I'll Follow You

by Zonkcat



Category: Brach Smyers - Fandom, Shinedown - Fandom, brent smith - Fandom, zach myers - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonkcat/pseuds/Zonkcat





	I'll Follow You

Hey Zach, hand me the bottle." Brent said as he popped another chip into his mouth.

Zach let out an adorable giggle. "But Brent you've had enough to drink. Besides, you're clean."

Brent shrugged. "Exceptions are made, man. I can take care of myself." He let out a small giggle, then held out his hand. "Now, the whiskey please."

Zach sighed before handing Brent the half full bottle of whiskey. Smiling, Brent took a small swig. He was definitely drunk already, and deep down his conscious was telling him to chill out. Sharp memories of his addiction days stabbed at his mind, reminding Brent to keep it under control.

Either way, he was still enjoying this night. The band had gathered at Zach's house in Memphis to celebrate another end to a fantastic tour. Barry and Eric had gone to bed a few hours ago, but Zach and Brent still had a bunch of adrenaline running through them. Sleep was a ways away.

They sat together in Zach's dining nook, next to his open kitchen. Granite countertops sparkled in the dim white light and the dark cupboards gave the space a homey feel. Someone's iPhone was hooked to a stereo and was quietly playing music. Outside the window of the dining room nook, the night air was crisp and refreshing, blowing gently in through the window screen.

"Brent?" Zach's voice sliced through Brent's thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"Hmm?"

Zach giggled again. "I asked what your favorite show was this time around."

"Oh," Brent replied, "uhh... The Sacramento crowd was a lot of fun. More so than usual." He giggled again. "What about yours?"

Zach instantly beamed. "Fuckin' Red Rocks man. Always."

Brent smirked at him. "You're biased."

"Course I am." Zach replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

As Brent let the peaceful night envelope him, he heard a familiar tune coming from the stereo. He naturally glanced over at his best friend, whom was now humming to himself.

"Zaaach." The guitar player whipped his head around to face Brent, whom pointed at the stereo and waited until Zach's face lit up with recognition. I'll Follow You was playing; their favorite song to play together.

After a moment, Zach pushed himself to his feet and held his hand out to Brent. "Shall we dance?"

Brent almost laughed aloud at the question, until he realized that Zach was serious. "Dancing sounds fantastic."

Taking Zach's hand, Brent let him lead them towards the middle of the kitchen, where there was the most space.

They mutually, silently agreed on a slow dance. But neither of them really knew how to dance well. Brent tried leading at first, putting his hands on Zach's waist and doing simple steps. But Brent seemed to have two left feet that night, and kept tripping over himself. It didn't help that Zach giggled at every fumble.

"Shut up, you try leading." Brent challenged.

Zach placed his hands on Brent's waist. "Challenge accepted. Watch and learn."

As Brent moved his hands to rest on Zach's shoulder, he saw a confused look cross his friend's face. A moment later, Zach tried moving his feet for Brent to follow, but was obviously a bit more tipsy than Brent was. He wobbled and hopped around, trying to stay balanced.

Brent couldn't help but laugh. "Are you teaching me how to fall?"

Zach looked up and gave Brent a lopsided smile. "I'm trying hush." He placed a hand over Brent's mouth and continued to trip over his own feet.

As I'll Follow You reached its bridge, Brent held Zach still. "You're going to strain yourself, dear. Stop while you're ahead."

"Hey hey," Zach replied clumsily, "I'm doing perfectly fine."

Brent laughed again, then pulled Zach closer to him. He planted a kiss on his head then embraced him against his chest. He felt Zach's head rest on his shoulder.

"Brent, I'm really tired now. Holy shit." Zach mumbled into Brent's shoulder.

A warm smile spread across Brent's face. "Okay sweetie, let's go to bed then."

Brent slowly led Zach to bed as I'll Follow You wound down to an end behind them. Brent couldn't help but hum the last few lines to Zach as they walked.


End file.
